tolkien_onlinefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Tolkien wiki
Welkom op de Tolkien-Online Wiki, thumb|362px|Ons Splinternieuwe Forum-LogoWij zijn er trots op de allereerste en enige echte Nederlandstalige Tolkien-wiki te mogen presenteren. Al eerder waren er Engelstalige wiki's. Hoewel die vaak best bruikbaar waren leverden de artikelen van Engelstalige sites vaak problemen op. Namen van personen en plaatsen waren anders vanwege de vertaling naar het Nederlands. Ook bevatten artikelen over complexe onderwerpen zoals de schepping van Arda vaak moeilijke woorden waardoor ze zelfs voor mensen met een goede Engelse taalschat moeilijk te lezen waren. Het samenstellen van een Wiki over Tolkiens wereld is zeker de moeite waard. Hij heeft zijn Arda tot in de kleinste details uitgewerkt. Juist deze details over landen, volkeren, steden en personen maken zijn boeken zo mooi. Het is zeker leuk en interessant om de details uit zijn wereld na te lezen en uit te pluizen. Bovendien kan informatie over Midden-Aarde handig zijn bij het schrijven van Fanfiction of bij het lezen van de boeken. Door het unieke wiki-concept kan elk lid artikelen toevoegen en aanpassen. Daardoor zal de database aan informatie constant blijven groeien. Ik vertrouw erop dat Tolkienfans zoals jullie geen misbruik zullen maken van deze macht door opzettelijke foutieve informatie of spam te plaatsen. Bekijk ook het forum: http://z15.invisionfree.com/Tolkien_Online/index.php?o Lennard van Uffelen, Forum-administrator, Wiki-moderator Namens het team: Thijs95, Forum-moderator, Wiki-Admin, Wiki-moderator, oprichter van de Wiki MacBethad a.k.a. Ferto, Forum-Admin, Wiki-Admin, Wiki-Moderator Refl3x, Forum-moderator Artikel van de Dag Midden-aarde (Engels: Middle-earth) is de naam van het continent op de fictieve wereld Arda, waar zich de meeste verhalen afspelen die door schrijver J.R.R. Tolkien werden bedacht. De geschiedenis van Midden-aarde is het onderwerp van veel van zijn boeken. De bekendste boeken binnen dit oeuvre zijn De Hobbit (The Hobbit), In de Ban van de Ring (The Lord of the Rings) en De Silmarillion (The Silmarillion). Andere werken zoals de Nagelaten vertellingen (Unfinished Tales) en de twaalfdelige (Engelstalige) serie The History of Middle-earth (lett.: De geschiedenis van Midden-aarde) zijn na de dood van Tolkien door diens zoon Christopher uitgegeven en geven nog meer van de geschiedenis van Midden-aarde weer. De naam "Midden-aarde" komt voor in het Angelsaksische gedicht Crist van Cynewulf, dat Tolkien heeft bestudeerd (hij was namelijk zowel student als later professor Angelsaksisch in Oxford.) Lees meer Artikel van de Maand Ook nu kunnen we nog dingen verwachten van Lord of the Rings. Nadat Electronic Arts met ROTWK was gekomen en Codemasters met LOTRO komt nu Panadamic Studios met de Lord of the Rings: Conquest. Panadamic Studios heefd onderandere Star Wars Battlefront gemaakt, een spel dat veel op Battle Field lijkt. Je kruipt in zulk soort spellen in de huid van een gewone soldaat, bijvoorbeeld een boogschuter uit Gondor. In dit spel staat alles in het teken om de Oorlog om de Ring. Met alle bekende slagen uit de boeken en een paar nieuwe. Je zult nu met verschilende klasse 's kunnen vechten, Warior, Archer, Mage en Scout. Ook heb je verschilende rassen, bijvoorbeeld Rohirem en mensen van Gondor. Behalve die zijn er ook nog Wargs, Enten, Mumakil, Trollen, een Balrog, de Nazgul, Katapults, Balista 's, belegeringstorens, en meer. Ook doen de helden mee in dit spel, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Theoden, enz. Maar daar blijft het niet mee ook het kwaad speelt mee. En allebei de facties hebben ook een campaine. Er komt ook een campainge waarin Frodo heeft gefaald en de ring heeft verloren en de strijd gewoon verder gaat. Ook kun je Multy Player spelen met 2 tot 16 mensen. Het is voor de PC, Xbox en Playstation 3. Kalender Hier staan de Datums die gaan kommen en waneer er iets is gebeurd. Waneer datums te oud te worden gaan ze naar het Archief, die is nu nog leeg. Sommige datums blijven staan, zoals het begin van TO. 16 Januari 2008: Het begin van Tolkien-Online 1 Januari 2009: Eerste Afbeelding toegevoegd. 2 Januari 2009: Eerste Artikel van de Dag 2 Januari 2009: Eerste Artikel van de Maand 3 Januari 2009: De Grote Brit, Tolkien, is jarig 16 Januari 2009: 1-Jarig Jubileum van Tolkien-Online Handig: Omrekening van de tijd in Midden-Aarde naar onze Wereld In de werken van J.R.R. is Midden-Aarde een eerdere vorm van onze Aarde. Het personage Ælfwine kwam uit Engeland van de vijfde eeuw. Als je nu datums van onze wereld naar die van Midden-Aarde willen omrekenen is dit artikel handig. In een van Tolkien's brieven stond dat dat het begin van de twintegste eeuw (1900) 6000 jaar na het begin van de Vierde Era zou zijn. Als de Era's even lang als de Tweede en Derde Era zouden zijn zou het nu de Zesde Era moeten zijn. Maar in een andere brief van Tolkien stond dat de Era's korter zijn geworden en dat het waarschijnlijk nu de Zevende Era zou zijn. Het exacte jaartal weten we niet. Maar een ding weten we wel elke Era is geïndegd met een belangrijke gebeurtenis: De Vergeving van de Elfen, De val van Sauron en het heengaan van de Ringdragers. Vaak waren er ook oorlogen: De Oorlog om Gramschap, De Laatste Alliantie en de Oorlog om de Ring. Het waren allemaal oorlogen waar het lot van de wereld om af hing en dus kommen we op de Tweede Wereldoorlog zou dus de eerste keus zijn. De kans is zo groot dat iedereen het ook aan neemt. Je hoeft dus alleen het aantal jaar na 1945 te tellen en je hebt het jaartal. Omdat Tolkien Katholiek was vermoeden we dat de Zesde Era begon met de dood van Jezus. Maar het einde van de Vierde Era kunnen we alleen maar schaten. Het zou kunnen dat de opstand tegen Eldarion (The New Shadow) tot een oorlog heeft geleid die de laatste Elfen, Dwergen en Dúnedain heeft uitgeroeid. Omgerekende Datums...